


Citrullus lanatus

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Free!
Genre: Bubblegum, Confessions, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then before Makoto even realizes it he’s flipping open the cover of the sketch book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citrullus lanatus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsinew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinew/gifts).



> So I was looking at starsinew's tumblr and found that she has a certain head canon that appealed to my interests, which is: “haru has a series of secret sketchbooks containing sketches of makoto in an increasingly lewd variety of poses. haru is the thirstiest person alive.”

Watermelon bubblegum. A day ago when Nagisa had been over he'd left a piece of it on Haru's desk. Haru picks it up now and unfolds the pink rectangle from the foil. It smells too sweet and he doubts that it's sugar-free. But Haru shoves it into his mouth anyways, tongue not used to the feel of it. He rarely chews gum. It's a bit sour and has that fake watermelon taste that is nothing like  _real_  watermelon.

Haru chews it even though it isn't something he exactly likes. He takes up a pencil and flips through his sketch book, eyes scanning over each drawn on page. There are only a few blank pages at the back and he settles on one, folding the book along the wire spirals. He draws, forgetting about the gum his jaw is working at.

When the doorbell rings an hour later Haru sets down his pencil and closes the sketch book. Downstairs at the door is Makoto, a bag slung over his shoulder and a smile on his face. That's right. He's staying over this weekend so they can study for several upcoming exams. Haru lets him in and goes to the kitchen to make tea while Makoto heads upstairs.

* * *

Makoto puts down his bag and shrugs off his jacket. He walks over to Haru's desk to put said jacket over the chair. He does so and spots a sketchbook. Makoto respects Haru's privacy. He always has and will continue to. But next to the book is a gum wrapper and Makoto  _knows_  Haru doesn't chew gum, so this is something new and it makes him far more curious than he should be.

And then before Makoto even realizes it he's flipping open the cover of the sketch book, looking at the first page that has Iwatobi-chan on it in various swimsuits. Then Makoto turns the page and hey, he knows those back muscles because they're his own. Makoto feels his heart do a little jump at the thought of Haru drawing  _him_  of all people.

He lets himself turn the page and there he is again, this time his arms, a hint of his face visible but mostly turned away. And then Makoto is browsing through the thick pages more intently, tips of his ears becoming hot as the drawn images of himself go from fairly innocent to more and more obscene.

One of him standing naked, save for a tiny towel wrapped around his hips. Another of him on his stomach, ass on full display. Makoto bites his lip hard as he turns to the next page and this one has him drawn in green pen, a close up of his face looking positively  _lewd_. Makoto doesn't even think he can  _make_  that face-

Then he's at the last picture and this one just takes the cake. A gasp slips through his now parted lips at the sight. It's him, once again, of course, and this time he's sitting on a bed, legs spread wide with a hand around his cock. A  _very_  well-drawn cock, he'd like to add. Makoto can't seem to look away from it. His expression must be a close mirror to that of the image; his cheeks flushed dark, mouth slightly open.

"Makoto."

Makoto turns around so fast he gets minor whiplash. Haru is standing in the doorway, tray of tea and snacks placed in his hands. It only takes a second before Haru figures it out and his eyes go impossibly wide. The tray he's holding shakes and tilts. Makoto thinks it's going to fall, but Haru composes himself in an instant and walks over. Makoto is highly embarrassed.

Haru sets down the tray and unexpectedly goes over to his bed. Makoto watches, throat tight as Haru kneels and pulls open one of the drawers underneath and takes out what looks to be three more sketch books. These he sets out on the floor.

Haru points to them. "These all have you in them," he says, like it's casual conversation, like it's completely normal to have  _several_ books filled with drawings of your best friend naked and in dirty positions. Makoto is at a loss of how to respond. Haru opens a book, flipping through the pages until he stops and holds up the book for Makoto to see. "This is one of my favorites," Haru says and this time he's quieter, face a little more pink than it had been before.

Makoto focuses on the picture, seeing that it's his own face with what looks to be some sort of cream splattered over it. He wants to ask what it is specifically but Haru turns the page. "This one too." And it's of Makoto in his glasses,  _only_  his glasses with the rest of his body shamelessly on display.

"Haru," Makoto finally manages to croak out. He stops and looks at Haru and notices his friend's jaw is moving. Probably the gum. "Why do you have all these drawings of me?" The question  _may_  be stupid, but dammit, Makoto can't read Haru right now. His face has gone back to a neutral expression. But there's this small shimmer in his eyes that Makoto wants desperately to figure out.

"Because," Haru says, "I like your body." Of course he'd say that, what else would he say- "And," Haru interrupts Makoto's flying thoughts, "because I like you." The way he says it, with a shrug of his shoulders and that shimmer catching the light from the windows, has Makoto clenching his fists.

" _And_ ," Haru starts again, "because I want you."

Makoto feels his heart give an impossibly harsh thump. His voice shakes as he asks, "You want me… to pose for you?" Because that's what Haru has to mean, he can't possibly mean anything else-

"That, among other things." And Haru is smiling in a way that reminds Makoto of Nagisa when he has an evil plan in mind, and since  _when_  does Haru ever look like that? He's been spending too much time with the blond, that must be it.

Haru stands and in two quick steps he's in front of Makoto, that look replaced with the kind of determination he gets when he's on the starting block of the pool. Makoto gulps, the sound embarrassingly loud. Haru's face is so close, he smells watermelon, that fake kind-

And then he's  _tasting it_  because Haru's kissing him, synthetic flavor slipping past his lips with Haru's wet tongue and it's  _hot_ , too hot with Haru breathing into him, their chests touching and Makoto is enjoying this  _way too much_.

There's a wad of gum suddenly in his mouth and Haru pulls away. Makoto pushes it over to his molars and chews it. It's a fairly solid lump that is a bit difficult to sink his teeth into. Makoto doesn't know how he feels about having Haru's already chewed gum in his mouth, but it's not as unpleasant as he thought it would be.

"Since when do you chew gum?" Makoto finds himself asking a beat later.

"Since Nagisa decided to leave me a piece."

Things like these always lead back around to Nagisa. Makoto attempts to make a bubble out of said gum but it doesn't work out. Haru watches him with a raised eyebrow. That's right, they had just kissed and Haru is acting like it's nothing. Makoto, on the other hand, removes the gum and drops it in the nearby waste basket, once again turning red.

Makoto looks out the window while he says, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to get rid of the gum," Haru replies, and Makoto wants to ask why he couldn't have just thrown it away like he did. But then Haru says, "But I also just wanted to kiss you. Is that okay?"

Makoto turns and looks at Haru, really  _looks_  at him and can tell he's being honest, face serious. His eyes are shining like he's just seen a body of water and Makoto lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. His lips tip up into a smile.

"Yeah. It's okay," Makoto says and Haru kisses him again.


End file.
